


a new covenant

by Teaotter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, community: game of cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara thought she’d lost this. That she could never leave the League and still go back to her lover, never be welcome in this bed, in these sheets, in Nyssa’s arms --</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new covenant

Sara can’t stop staring. She doesn't want to. This moment, she wants to burn it into her memory. Her lover’s body is stretched out under her on the bed, bound only by her command --

“Don’t move,” she’d said, holding Nyssa’s wrists against the mountain of embroidered pillows, and the other woman had laughed softly and complied. Her body pliant, willing, despite everything that had come between them. Secrets and lies and finally the truth: that Sara would rather die than continue to be what Nyssa takes such pride in.

But here they are, and for the moment, it’s overwhelming. Warm brown skin against deep red sheets, dark hair, black black eyes so deep she could fall into them, a smile that promises and burns all at once. All parts of the whole, this woman Sara thought she knew as well as her own skin --

Nyssa shifts restlessly against the sheets, her voice cracking. “Hobi...”

“Don’t move,” Sara says again, but she will never be able to look enough, it will never be enough -- so she gives up on looking and starts to touch. A year ago, she knew Nyssa’s body like her own, but tonight, it feels like unknown territory. She finds a new scar on her lover’s shoulder with her fingers, follows with her tongue, and then she can’t stop. It’s a dangerous life, written broadly across their bodies in calluses and scars, and Sara wants to know everything she’s missed.

And Nyssa lets her, lets her explore, and it’s dragging sounds out of both of them that are so familiar, as sure as the smell of Nyssa’s sweat and the taste of her skin.

Sara thought she’d lost this. That she could never leave the League and still go back to her lover, never be welcome in this bed, in these sheets, in Nyssa’s arms --

But Nyssa still growls the same, when Sara wraps her hands around her lover’s thighs and kisses down the heat of her. Hands tangle in her hair, strong fingers so gentle yet utterly insistent, holding Sara close, even when she doesn’t try to move away.

“Sara...” Nyssa’s voice is soft, pleading, and Sara freezes. She hasn’t been called that name in bed here, always beloved and darling and the name the League gave her. But never her own, spoken like that. 

Nyssa’s fingers tighten against the back of Sara’s neck, her body stilling. “Sara, please --”

Sara can’t help letting out a moan, low and heavy. This is the body she knows, the smell and the taste of the one person she could never truly leave behind. If she can be herself, and have this --

“Say it again.”

She means to tease, but Nyssa answers her too quickly. “Sara. _Please_.”

And Sara has to give her what she wants, has to stroke her hard and lick her softly, all the things they’ve done a million times and never before quite this way. Nyssa’s rising cries mix with Sara’s name, and Sara wants to live in this moment forever.

She can finally come home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deals and Agreements (The Trust Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467669) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
